LUBER
by Uki the Great
Summary: Horeee! Yamamoto-soutaichou lengser ke prabon! Horeee! Pemilihan umum sudah datang! Horee! Soutaichou baru dipilih langsung! Horeee! Ichigo belum punya pilihan -eh? AR #PenpikPemilu


Siapa bilang Gotei 13 menganut sistem monarki absolut? Diktator mungkin iya. Lihat aja _Soutaichou_-nya, umur sudah berkalang tanah masih juga marah-marah —eh, memimpin anak buahnya.

Apa bedanya?

Gotei 13 _ga melulu_ menganut sistem kekuatan, hukum masih diberlakukan. Walau punya anggaran dasar dan anggaran rumah tangga, cara-cara purba seperti unjuk kekuatan masih diadopsi. Dan sekali bertitah, siapa yang berani menyela si kakek? Sama saja? Iya, iya... Gotei 13 itu menganut sistem diktator yang absolut... lut... lut...

Mari kita abaikan kata-kata sambutan tidak jelas dari seseorang yang tak seorang pun yang tahu di pembukaan di atas. Ah, andai bulan bisa _ngomong_...

**...**

**Disclaimer:** dengan tujuan meramaikan acara PenpikPemilu.Cuma ide garing ini yang kiranya bisa diaku sebagai hak intelektual. Jangan copas fic ini, please. Kasihanilah si penulis yang udah berbulan-bulan ga makan di wartegnya Kolonel Sanders dan terancam ga bisa isi ulang paket data 11 Juli nanti. Uh, ada yang punya Klenex? Paseo? Tessa?

**Rate**: Diperuntukkan kepada pembaca yang udah melek dunia

**Warning: AR dan OOC**

**LUBER**

(Unubore Author)

**...**

Inilah si tokoh utama cerita kali ini, Ichigo Kurosaki. Umur masih belia, sehat walafiat, tidak cacat dan tidak kurang suatu apapun. Postur tubuhnya tegap atletis, tampang lumayan mendukung, warna kulit yang menandakan dirinya bersahabat dengan sinar matahari, rambutnya oranye yang cemerlang, serta suara yang tidak cempreng tapi juga tidak terlalu berat. Cocok jadi tokoh utama kan?

Ketentraman hidupnya memang tak ada lagi sejak Rukia Kuchiki 'mendarat' di kamar tidurnya. Mulai dari _hollow-hollow_ kelas teri, dewa-dewa kematian yang datang silih berganti, serangan espada, Kugou cs, dan lain-lain. Biasanya Ichigo menjalani hidupnya yang penuh anomali dengan tabah dan sabar. Kalau saja dia tidur di dekat tumpukan abu perapian, Ichigo dapat dinobatkan sebagai Buyung Abu 2014—agak terlalu ekstrem memang. Tapi rupanya badai kehebohan yang lebih besar datang menghampirinya sekarang.

Semua itu bermula bukan sejak Negara Api menyerang atau iklan ekstrak kulit manggis yang kini menjadi tenar. Seireitei heboh karena Dekrit 5 Juli yang dikeluarkan oleh Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni yang salah satu poinnya menyatakan bahwa beliau tidak ingin menjadi _soutaichou_ seumur hidup. Soutaichou Yamamoto ingin 'lengser ke prabon' dan menikmati hidup tenang tanpa perlu khawatir encoknya kambuh di saat-saat genting yang menyangkut hidup dan mati atau di-_impeachment_ dalam sidang istimewa.

Jika si kakek lengser, berarti Gotei 13 harus memilih _soutaichoui _baru kan? Nah, perkara ini yang membuat para kapten antusias dan sangat berambisi.

Tapi sebuah sistem baru telah diadopsi oleh Gotei 13—sebuah usul brilian dari Kisuke Urahara. Tidak ada lagi gelanggang atau turnamen pertarungan satu lawan satu untuk menentukan siapakah yang pantas menjadi si nomor satu dan menyandang gelar _soutaichou_ selanjutnya. Biarlah kegiatan primitif itu menjadi masa lalu, dan selamat datang era demokrasi.

**...**

Malam ini, Ichigo tampak kusut. Sudah dua hari tidak tidur dan makan enak. Persis seperti kertas-kertas contekan yang disembunyikan di laci meja kelas. Entah dia harus menyambut bahagia atau sebaliknya atas undangan untuk menggunakan hak pilihnya. Dia bingung karena belum juga menentukan pilihan siapa yang harus ia beri suara.

Apakah Byakuya, yang berwibawa dan mampu? Apa ia akan mendukung Kyouraku yang karismatik dan _low profile_? Ataukah Soi Fon yang memiliki visi dan misi yang jelas? Atau mungkin Unohana yang memiliki segudang pengalaman? Bagaimana dengan Shinji yang tahan banting dan pekerja keras? Mereka semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan.

"Haaaahh..." Ichigo mendesah. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"..." Ichigo berpikir ulang, dia mencoba bersikap bijak dan mengingat-ingat masa-masa kampanye beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ahhh... Soi Fon dikenal sebagai pribadi yang mudah meledak dan kurang bijaksana. Byakuya yang tenang, tidak bisa memberi visi yang jelas akan dibawa ke mana Gotei 13 nanti. Unohana yang bijak dan keibuan, terganjal oleh catatan masa lalu yang kelam. Tak perlu diragukan, Kyouraku bermasalah dengan asosiasi _shinigami_ wanita dan tindakan indisipliner. Begitupun dengan Shinji yang pernah desersi.

Belum lagi ulah tim sukses-tim suksesnya.

Keluarga Kurosaki mendapati rumahnya ditempeli puluhan stiker kampanye, umbul-umbul, poster dan dihujani kaos kampanye. Ichigo pernah mendapati namanya masuk dalam daftar pendukung Kyouraku. Dikunjungi oleh tim sukses Soi Fon ketika Ochi-sensei masih menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas. Dia juga mendapat amplop berisi sejumlah uang dengan intruksi untuk memilih kandidat nomor satu. Ketika mendapat undangan makan-makan di rumah Orihime, acara itu berubah menjadi acara penataran untuk memilih Shinji—Ichigo sungguh merasa ditipu. Belum lagi acara bagi-bagi pulsa dengan imbalan memilih Unohana. Akun sosial medianya pun tidak luput dari gelombang kampanye dan sudah ratusan pesan singkat berisi kampanye hitam masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Oh Tuhan!

Lunglai, Ichigo merangkak naik ke kasurnya. Siapa yang tahan tidak tidur sama sekali selama dua hari? Persetan dengan pemilihan _soutaichou_! Golput mungkin lebih baik.

"Benar. Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan siapa yang akan jadi _soutaichou_ baru? Para _shinigami_ itu bukan anak sekolahan, mereka lebih tua dan lebih banyak pengalaman daripada aku yang masih bocah ini. Biar saja mereka yang urus, siapapun yang menjadi _soutaichou_ tidak akan memberi perubahan untuk Gotei 13!" Setelah bergumam demikian, pelukannya pada guling kesayangan pun makin erat. Perlahan-lahan dia menyerah pada rasa kantuk.

Tapi suara dering panggilan masuk mengusiknya. Ichigo mengabaikannya namun si penelepon ternyata pantang menyerah.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa—yang kalau bisa pakai _banget—_Ichigo menjawabnya, "halo?"

"Kozo_, ini aku!_" begitu si penelepon berkata.

"Byakuya?"

"_Siapa yang akan kau pilih besok?_"

"Aku tidak memilih siapa-siapa," aku Ichigo.

"_Pilih aku! Nanti kubelikan X-Box baru!"_

"Tidak mau!"

"_Kita ini teman kan? Kau perlu uang berapa?_"

"Heh! Aku tidak mau uangmu! Cuih! Aku terlalu polos dan murni untuk politik uang! Kauhubungi yang lain sajalah!"

Byakuya diam, tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan cara lain. "..."

"Kututup ya!"

"Kozo_, bagaimana kalau yang lain?_"

"Apa lagi?"

"_Kalau kau memilih aku sebagai _soutaichou_, kau boleh jalan dengan Rukia._"

"Apa? Kau tidak salah omong kan?"

"_Aku serius! Kalau aku yang kaudukung, kau boleh pacaran dengan Rukia. Bagaimana?_"

"Itu... ng..."

"_Penawaranku tidak datang dua kali. Kalau kau ingin menikahi adikku, aku siap memberikan restu._"

"..."

Di seberang sana, Byakuya tersenyum. Ia tahu umpannya kena sasaran. "_Kalau terlalu lama, aku telepon yang lain saja—_"

"Aku mau!" Akhirnya Ichigo menyerah.

"_Bagus!_"

**...**

Setelah menunggu agak lama, kini giliran Ichigo masuk ke bilik suara. Dengan semangat menggebu dia melangkah. Namun setibanya dia di dalam, dilema baru melandanya. Ichigo—entah lupa atau bagaimana—tidak tahu bagaimana huruf _kanji_*) untuk menulis nama 'Byakuya'.

O, ow... Ini masalah besar!

Ichigo panik. Alamat acara menonton dengan Rukia bakal gagal total.

Lama dia termenung memandangi kertas putih itu. Apakah akan nekat memakai huruf _kanji_ meski salah atau memakai huruf latin saja? Detik-detik berlalu begitu cepat. Sekian menit sudah terbuang sia-sia dan petugas pemungutan suara sudah memanggil-manggil namanya dari luar persis anaknya Bang Toyib.

Pikirnya, '_Karena 'Rukia' memakai _katakana_, pasti 'Byakuya' juga pakai _katakana!_ Ya! Pasti begitu!'_

Ichigo mengusap keringat dingin dan menelan ludah. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dia mulai menuliskan nama 'Byakuya' dengan _katakana_, berdampingan dengan nama keluarga 'Kuchiki' yang ditulis dengan huruf _kanji_.

Setelah kertas itu berada di dalam kotak suara, barulah rasa gemetar yang melanda tangannya berhenti. Sayang, belum sempat menarik napas lega, Ichigo melihat nama lengkap Byakuya di meja panitia pengawas pemungutan suara.

Ah... hurufnya memang salah.

"..."

Ponselnya kembali berdering.

Suara Byakuya mantap terdengar. _"Bagaimana? Sudah kautulis namaku?"_

"S-sudah," jawabnya.

"_Bagus. Ini, Rukia ingin bicara padamu!_"

"_Halo? Ichigo? Sore ini jadi pergi kan?_"

"Jadi."

"_Aku tunggu ya!_"

Mungkin tampaknya Ichigo harus merahasiakan hal ini. Biarlah Byakuya merasa senang saat ini. Siapa yang tahu kapan lagi Byakuya akan memberinya izin untuk mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan? Mengingat bagaimana protektifnya pria itu pada Rukia.

Tapi kejadian di dalam bilik suara memang sudah seharusnya menjadi rahasia kan?

**SELESAI**

**a/n**: menurut apa yang dibaca di Kariage-kun dan Kunimitsu Matsuri, pemilu di Jepang tidak dilakukan dengan mencoblos, tetapi menuliskan nama calon yang dipilih. Jika salah huruf/penulisan/nama depan atau nama belakang, maka suara tidak dianggap sah.


End file.
